


Cullen Rutherford One Shot

by thefallentree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallentree/pseuds/thefallentree
Summary: Cullen finds the Inquisitor in the war room late one night before a battle, and the Inquisitor can't help but tease him. / Feeling a bit saucy? Want some Commander Cullen? Give this a read.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 23





	Cullen Rutherford One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First One Shot. Hope it's alright. Love some Commander Cullen.

It was growing late, and the light from the sky had faded into a deep, rich black dotted with glowing stars. The Inquisitor sighed, and she walked towards the window away from the war table. She had looked over their plan of attack, again, and again, and again. There were so many questions, but she knew they wouldn’t be answered by looking at pawns on a board. There were questions that couldn’t be answered until the battle, until she had to face him. She shivered slightly. There was a creak as the door behind her opened. 

“Still here?” Cullen’s voice quietly cut through the silence of the candlelit war room. “It’s quite late, you know?” 

“Then why are you here?” The Inquisitor asked. “Shouldn’t you be resting before tomorrow?” 

“I can’t sleep. I never can the night before a battle.” He crossed the room closer to her. He now stood beside her looking out the same window she was. She turned her gaze to him and watched as his eyes looked up towards the night sky at the small patch of stars to the north. 

There was a palpable tension between the two of them. It has been a week since they first slept together, and Cullen had been rather shy about it since. He preferred not to mention it unless the Inquisitor brought it up, but when discussing it, his face turned a deep shade of red. It was endearing, but surprising. In the bedroom he was commanding and self assured. That night they slept together was the equivalent of static meeting skin or lightning meeting metal. It was memorable. 

Cullen was not in his usual cloak and armour, but in a lighter shirt and pants which the Inquisitor remembered has been underneath the armor. It sent an ache to her core remembering the sound of the armour clattering against stone, the feel of his lips on her skin, and the pressure of him pushing inside of her. She inhaled deeply before speaking again. 

“I can’t sleep either,” she said. “Perhaps we should find a more useful way to spend our time? Planning for tomorrow?”

“Of course,” he said. He turned now from the window, his gaze meeting hers only for a moment. He crossed over to the war table to examine the plan for tomorrow. He leaned forward, his back now facing the Inquisitor. She smiled. She knew he would rather do this than think about what happened that night again. He was so incredibly shy about things. She just wanted to work him up to watch him come undone. She adjusted the buttons on the top of her shirt. She allowed them to open down to her waist leaving more of her breasts exposed. 

“Tell me the plan again,” she said as she languidly made her way to the other side of the table. 

“We attack from the west, and move our way up this hill here. Our troops from the south will flank the incoming troops. That’s where you’ll come in.” He looked up just as the Inquisitor placed her hands on the table leaning down, her gaze flickering across the map, but his gaze was no longer on the map at all. Her shirt hung lazily open down to her waist almost revealing her breasts. His eyes fixed to that very spot. 

“Maker’s breath,” he whispered. 

“Yes, that’s where I come in,” she said. She brought her eyes up to his face. He quickly raised his eyes so that they may meet with hers. “I’ll be leading this group here,” she pointed to the pawns on the map. The movement of her arm pushed her breasts together, and she saw Cullen’s eyes gaze back down. “That’s the plan isn’t it?” she asked. 

“Right,” he said absently. He wasn’t listening to her anymore. She could have said Corypehus kills them all, and he would have agreed that was the plan. He was thinking back to that night they were together. How warm she was, how small she was in his grip, how she moaned when he entered her. 

“Commander, are you paying attention?” she asked. She was smiling as she brought her hands to her shirt, undoing more buttons until her shirt was completely undone. The tension in the room was enough to make Cullen hard. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted her. He wanted her right here. There were so many things unspoken over the last week as they assumed their roles of Inquisitor and Commander, but he wanted nothing more than to forget those titles now and just fuck her until she forgot even her own name. 

“Cullen,” she said this time using his name, “are you going to answer the question?”

“Yes,” he said. His voice was now deep and needy. “I’m paying attention.” 

She turned around and began to slip the right sleeve down, so that he may see her back and her shoulder. She was teasing him, because she wanted him to take charge. She wanted it to be so unbearable that he would forget formality and fuck her like she wanted. She wanted it rough, primal, animal like. She wanted to feel that pain and pleasure intermingled. 

Her center twinged at the thought as she slipped the other shoulder of her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Her back was still to Cullen, but not for long. He bounded around the table to her front, and pulled her into the hungriest kiss she had ever experienced. The light hum of his voice hung on their lips as they kissed, and she felt herself being pushed backwards. Her lower body met the lip of the war table, and she could feel the pressure of Cullen’s hard cock straining against his pants at her belly. He broke the kiss long enough to tell her of his intentions. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here,” he growled. He hungrily moved forward again to kiss her, but she pulled her head back. 

“Be careful of the table,” she said, testing him. She remembered how he cleared his desk with abandon the last time they were together. He took the bait. He reached around her and cleared enough room to have her right there. Pawns went scattering across the stone floor. 

He hitched her leg up and guided her body down so that she laid flat across the table. His body came with hers, so that he was hovering over her planting needy kisses on her lips. His hand searched her body greedily. He moved from her waist to her breasts squeezing and teasing her nipples with his fingers. 

She responded underneath him, the ache between her legs growing to be too much. She moaned into the kiss and began to grind her hips against him. She leaned her head back gasping for air from the kiss, and Cullen’s hands moved from her breasts down to his own pants and shirt. She promptly did the same. She undid the laces of her pants as he removed his clothes exposing what she so desperately wanted inside of her. He pulled off her boots and pants in a swift motion, and again guided her back down gently so that she lay on the table, open for him. 

This time he guided his arms up the length of her body, he found her hands, and he led them so that they were over her head pinning her there. He broke their kiss, and he trailed more down her neck, putting pressure in all the right places. His lips soon found her breasts and began to lick and suck at them eliciting moans of pleasure from her that echoed in the war room. Her back arched up, and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please,” she whispered, her voice ragged. “You know what I need.” 

He needed it just as bad as she did. He was aching for her. He was aching to feel that slickness encircle him, to feel that tight push and pull of her, and to see her flushed and screaming for more underneath him. Without hesitation he guided himself into her. She was so wet already. He pulled himself up, releasing her hands until he stood upright. 

She watched as he took her. He pushed himself entirely inside of her in a quick motion. He couldn’t wait, and neither could she. She felt that intense pressure give way to a new pressure. She was full, and she was in ecstasy. 

She gripped onto either side of the war table, and Cullen pulled himself out and thrust himself in again filling her with his length. The motion made her toes curl and her breath hitch as another moan escaped her lips. 

He didn’t want to take his time. He wanted her right now. He wanted to fuck her hard. She had teased him so, and now he wanted to fuck her until she saw stars, until she was gasping, until she screamed for him to stop so she could catch her breath. He guided his cock in and out, in and out in a steady pace making sure each thrust was hard. He took one of her legs that was at his waist and guided it up onto his shoulder. He went even deeper into her. 

“Cullen,” she breathed as her leg went onto his shoulder, but she couldn’t say more. Cullen picked up the pace with a new found fervor. He was so deep inside of her that he was all she could feel. There was no more war table, there was no more Skyhold beneath her, there was only him. The new position allowed him to pressure her deeper, but it also intermingled with pain as he quickened pace. She cried out bringing one hand to her breast and pinching the skin there. She could live in this moment forever. 

He breathed out heavily as he watched her underneath him. He had wanted to do this again for so long, but he wanted more. He wanted to push harder, he wanted to make her come. He abruptly pulled himself out of her to which she gasped.

“Turn over,” he said. His voice was deep and confident, not at all like Cullen had been when talking with her about their first time. 

The Inquisitor stood up and she let her hands fall onto his chest. “Yes, Commander,” she said. She turned over, so that her ass stuck out, and her forearms were on the edge of the table. 

Cullen brought his hands to her ass, and then to her hips. He took in another deep breath looking down as he entered her. It was so wet, tight, and so, so warm. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid back into her again. She moaned in response. 

“Hard,” she whispered. “Please.” 

He could hardly control himself after this utterance. He began to work her harder and harder. He kept the pressure of his thrusts the same as he pounded her harder and harder. She was gasping. She responsitioned her arms so that he went even deeper, and began to felt the first signs of an orgasm. He was coming closer to his edge, but he knew he had more work to do first. 

The fingers of his right hand slid down from her hips right to her center. There was a jolt of energy as she felt his fingers there. She arched her back up in response.

“Yes,” she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. 

He began to apply pressure there and circle the area while he continued his thrusts. With each new plunge she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, but she didn’t want this moment to end. She did everything in her power to prolong it, but there were certain moments that weren’t for prolongment - they were to be enjoyed in full in the moment. She could feel her heart racing, she could feel her core getting tighter around him, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge. 

“Cullen I’m -” she couldn’t finish her sentence before the orgasm started. It started in her center, but she could feel it reach out into her fingertips and toes. She could feel the warmth rushing over her, and she couldn’t help it. She was shouting. Cullen was still going, and he seemed to have no intention of stopping just yet. He had to be close, but he was enjoying her coming undone all around him. 

“Please,” she wheezed, “please, finish.” 

He did. Waves of pleasure erupted throughout his body, and she felt the warmth of him inside of her. He moved his fingers from her front, and slowed his thrusts to a stop.

“Maker’s breath,” he whispered. He pulled himself from her, and she adjusted herself and stood up to face him. She kissed him hard and long. His hands grasped her waist and entangled themselves in her hair. He pulled back from the kiss to look at her again. She was beautiful, and she was his. 

“Let’s try to get some sleep now,” she said. “Big day tomorrow.” 


End file.
